mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cerulean Mob
The Cerulean was formed by three Elveera females who teamed up with three Lazuli males. Calico and Doc settled into the dominant positions. The Cerulean had a hard time keeping their pups in the first year, losing most to predation and other mobs. The group has grown do to Calico' surviving litters. Dominant Pair When the group first formed Calico took female dominane being the oldest. Since all the males were the same age it wasn't until the next month that Doc took the dominant male position. Current Members The Cerulean have 25 members as of December 2003. Calico (VEF090) Dominant Female Doc (VLZM054) Dominant Male Dopey (VLZF057) Cassidy (VCRM004) Ryan (VCRM007) Moth (VCRM009) Stem (VCRP010) Leena (VCRP012) Laura (VCRF013) Pan (VCRM014) Hands (VCRM015) Kitty (VCRF016) Butterfly (VCRM017) Elizabeth (VCRF018) Kanti (VCRM020) Alain (VCRM021) Phynn (VCRF022) Abel (VCRM023) Gregorie (VCRM024) VCRM025 - Laura's pup VCRM027 - Laura's pup VCRF028 - Laura's pup VCRF029 - Calico's pup VCRP030 - Calico's pup VCRP031 - Calico's pup VCRP032 - Calico's pup All Known Members Calico (VEF090) Doc (VLM054) Pinkie (VE095) Dopey (VLZF057) Violet (VEF097) Bashful (VLM059) VCRP001 VCRP002 VCRP003 Cassidy (VCRM004) VCRP005 VCRP006 Ryan (VCRM007) VCRP008 Moth (VCRM009) Stem (VCRP010) VCRP011 Leena (VCRP012) Laura (VCRF013) Pan (VCRM014) Hands (VCRM015) Kitty (VCRF016) Butterfly (VCRM017) Elizabeth (VCRF018) VCRM019 Kanti (VCRM020) Alain (VCRM021) Phynn (VCRF022) Gregory (VCRM023) Abel (VCRM024) VCRM025 VCRF026 VCRM027 VCRF028 VCRP029 VCRP030 VCRP031 VCRP032 VCRP033 Rivals The Cerulean's main rivals are the Harlequin Mob. They also had encounters with Wildkats but they moved away. Their new rivals became the Efrafa and the Invaders. History November 2001: Calico, Pinkie, Violet teamed up with Doc, Bashful and Dopey. Calico took female dominance. December 2001: Calico, Pinkie and Violet were all pregnant. Doc took male dominance. January 2002: Calico gave birth but lost her litter. Pinkie gave birth to VCRF003, Cassidy, VCRF005 and VCRP006. Violet gave birth to VCRP001 and VCRP002. Frebruary 2002: '''One encounter with Wildkats. VCRP002 was killed. Cassidy was badly injured but survived. '''March 2002: Calico was pregnant. VCRP006 was predated. April 2002: '''Calico gave birth to Ryan, VCRP008, Moth and Stem. VCRP001 was killed by Harlequin. '''May 2002: Two encounters with Wildkats, they killed VCRP008. June 2002: '''Dopey went roving three times. VCRF005 was killed by a hawk. '''July 2002: Calico was prgenant. She evicted Pinkie and Violet. VCRF003 was predated. August 2002: Calico gave birth to VCRP011, Leena, Laura and Pan. Violet rejoined the group. September 2002: '''One encounter with the Wildkatsamd Harlequin. Pinkie rejoined the group. '''October 2002: '''Calicowas pregnant. She evicted Pinkie and Violet. VCRP011 was killed. '''Novermber 2002: '''Calico gave birth to Hands, Kitty and Butterfly. Pinkie and Violet rejoined the group. '''December 2002: Pinkie was pregnaint. Dopey went roving. One encounter with Harlequin. Janaury 2003: Two encounters with Wildkats. Dopey and Bashful went roving. Pinkie gave birth but her litter was abandon. Frebruary 2003: '''Bashful went roving and was absent. Three encounter with Harlequin. '''March 2003: '''One encounter with Wildkats. Dopey went roving three times. '''April 2003: Calico was pregnant. She evicted Pinkie and Violet. Bashful and Dopey went roving. May 2003: Calico gave birth to VCRM019, Elizabeth, Kanti and Alain. One encounter with Harlequin. Bashful was killed in the encounter. Pinkie and Violet were absent. June 2003: '''Dopey went roving seven times and was absent. Two encounters with Harlequin. '''July 2003: '''Dopey and Cassidy went roving. A wild make appeared ones. '''August 2003: One encounter with Efrafa. Dopey went roving. September 2003: '''Dopey, Cassidy and Ryan went roving ones. '''October 2003: VCRM019 was assumed predated. One encounter with Harlequin. November 2003: Calico was pregnant. Dopey went roving and was absent. Two ecounters with Efrafa. December 2003: Calico gave birth to Phynn, Abel and Gregorie. One encounter with Harlequin. January 2004: '''Two encounters with Efrafa and Harlequin. Laura was seen mating with Katsuo. '''February 2004: '''Laura was pregnant. She was evicted twice but rejoined the group. '''March 2004: '''Laura gave birth to four pups but her litter were abandon. '''April 2004: '''Calico was pregnant. Laura and Leena moved the abandon pups. '''May 2004: '''Calico gave birth to five pups. One encounter with Efrafa. '''June 2004: '''Leena was seen mating with Dorian. VCRM033 was killed by Harlequin. '''July 2004: Leena was pregnant. VCRF026 died. Two encounters with Efrafa. Category:Meerkat Mobs